


Мертвец

by Melotch



Series: WTF Gogol: series 2017 [2]
Category: Gogol: the beginning, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol: The Origin (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Сомнительные успехи Вакулы в борьбе с чужим алкоголизмом.





	Мертвец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Gogol: series 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву (спецквест, задание "Душа").
> 
> Текст редактировала: Девочка Добро.

В сенях доктор отчего-то снова замялся: видать, не все ещё отговорки по дороге от леса использовал. Застыл в закутке меж прислонёнными к стене санями и кованым сундуком, портфель свой истрёпанный к груди прижал аки щит. Смотрел поверх круглых очков, на самый кончик носа сползших, донельзя смущённо и виновато.

 — И всё ж неудобно как-то.

До чего странный человек, подумал про себя Вакула, в свинарнике ему, стало быть, ночи коротать удобно, в каморке с клопами по два целковых за месяц — удобно, а в опрятной хате да ещё и задаром — нет.

 — Неудобно портки через голову надевать. А коли сосед по дружбе в гости приглашает, так отказываться не след.

Лукавил Вакула: и про соседей, и про дружбу. Доктор в Диканьке и на хуторах окрестных уже без малого семь лет народ пользовал, но хозяйством собственным так и не обзавелся, спал и столовался на кабацком подворье. Если же до того напивался пьяным, что дойти до него не мог, заползал обыкновенно в чей-нибудь амбар или скотник и там храпел беспробудно суток по двое. Местных при том дичился, за равных не считал, и до последнего времени не было у него здесь никакой компании.

Один только Николай Васильевич доктору приглянулся: уж в том, верно, талант великий имел — престранных личностей вокруг себя собирать. Вакула вот шёл за ним теперь в самое пекло и внутренне диву давался: зачем идёт? да как занесло его вообще в этакую передрягу?

 — Я вас, пожалуй, очень стесню… Во сне бормочу, бывает, и встаю частенько. Ну разве только прямо здесь, на лавке, чтобы ничем случайно не потревожить.

 — Нет уж, — отрезал Вакула. — На печку ложись.

Сам он мог бы в середине осени, опосля первых заморозков, в неотапливаемых сенях без вреда заночевать, но доктор настолько же крепким не выглядел. Загнется, чего доброго, потом от чахотки — где другого искать? Пока этого за какую-то неведомую провину из столицы не выслали, почти двадцать лет в Диканьке своего лекаря не было, приходилось в Михайловку ездить. Зимой, когда заметало дороги, и вовсе без оного обходиться.

Возражать доктор более не посмел, шаркая по доскам худой, франтоватой в далёком прошлом обувкой и сгорбившись как старик, последовал за Вакулой в комнату. Там тлела уже в изящном самокованном светце лучина, Василина, сидя на лавке и зажав березовый чурок между коленями, выстругивала из него широким отцовским ножом новые щепы, на всю ночь, аккуратно складывала рядком подле себя. Деловито, по-взрослому кивнула вошедшим и тут же, нахмурив прямые светлые бровки, спросила:

 — Тятя, а то правду говорят, будто Параську черти задрали и под воду утащили, а Хивря, покойница, в железной ступе над рекой летала и тех чертей науськивала?

 — Брешут, — коротко отозвался Вакула, снимая кожух и вешая его на гвоздь за печкой. — А ты не повторяй за бабами ересь всякую и голову свою этой ересью не забивай.

От воспоминаний о желтых, звериных глазах Хавроньи, о колдовстве её нечистом рука сама потянулась крест святой положить. Из красного угла смотрела на Вакулу печальная Богородица, ликом своим до боли на мать Василины похожая, будто ведала все его тревоги и разделяла их целиком.

 — И Параська, значит, жива? А я тебе, Марушка, о том сказывала, — наставительно завела Василина, оборотившись к окну, где меж стеклом и ставней устроена была её соломенная кукла. — Врет Горпына, что слыхала про похороны.

Вакула смолчал, не умея и не желая обманывать дочь, хотя, может, и стоило — чтоб ночами спала спокойно.

 — Известное дело, — подал вдруг голос доктор, печально улыбнувшись и несколько расправив плечи. — Великое горе с девицей приключилось. Но ничего сверхъестественного здесь, уж верно, нет. Сгубила Параську обыкновенная людская злоба, чужая и внутри неё самой сокрытая — вот чего, милая, бояться надо, а не бесов мифических.

Потому Вакула его к себе и зазвал теперь на постой — отчасти. Доктор был человек упрямый, и на земле стоял обеими ногами крепко (в переносном смысле). А Вакуле только этого и надо было о такую смутную пору, чтобы твердил кто-нибудь: нечего твоей, кузнец, душе опасаться, если сам не погубишь, никто её силой из груди не вырвет и царствия небесного тебя не лишит.

А ещё жалко доктора вдруг стало, когда расходиться начали: Тесак с мужиками должны были тело в Диканьку доставить, Черевик и Грицько за ними потянулись, как отец и сын обнявшись, Николай Васильевич всё на Бинха наседал, доказывал что-то, слуга его Яким тоже, вроде бы, при деле был. А доктор топтался в стороне от всех, неприкаянный, и ясно как божий день стало: хочет с кем-нибудь ужас, вот только что пережитый, разделить и подойти сам не может — видит же, не до него.

 — Хватит вам без толку лясы точить, — отрезал Вакула. — Время позднее, завтра дел много.  
На том и порешили.

***

Почто Николай Васильевич в обмороки эти свои падал, и гадать не требовалось: лядащий же был совсем, чухонь чухонью, в чём только жизнь держалась. Ему бы, вон, как помещику Манилову, в местных кушаньях себе не отказывать да спать до обеда, и, глядишь, через пару лет раздался бы, что тот Манилов, в боках, и щеки бы румянцем налились, и глаза заблестели. И хворать бы враз перестал. А ежели за мертвяками ночь напролёт по лесам бегать — тут ведь ни у кого здоровья не хватит, и всякая пакость грезиться начнет, и сам Дьявол со свитой на порог явится.

 — Жалко очень дознавателя этого… как бишь его? Яков Петровича, — посетовал доктор, когда вечером второго дня воротились с подворья. — Незаурядная, говорят, была личность. И Николай Васильевич до сих пор горюет сильно, всякий раз как имя его произносит, смертная мука в глазах отражается… А могло ли вправду так выйти, что подожгли специально?

 — Не знаю, — медленно пережевывая в задумчивости густую, наваристую кашу, отозвался Вакула. — Меня там не было.

 — Да неужели у кого-нибудь из селян рука бы поднялась? Нет-нет, то, верно, случайность трагическая. За огнем не уследили и искра на солому или сухую ветошь попала.

Вакула равнодушно пожал плечами. Сам по себе покойный дознаватель не слишком его заботил, ведь по всему выходило: в отличие от Николая Васильевича, прекрасно понимал, чем рискует и кому дорогу переходит и, как иные барчуки, что спускают на почтовых станциях подчас целые имения с сотнями душ, проигрался в пух и прах — такая, значит, была его доля. А вот записи в сундуке — другое дело, могли ещё что-то изменить, вразумить Николая Васильевича хотя бы, ведь писаны были рукой боготворимого наставника.

Или наоборот, утянуть его в самую бездну, и всю Диканьку следом.

Доктор тряхнул головой, отчего всклокоченные, грязно-рудые его волосы, растрепались ещё пуще, стали торчком, что иголки у ежа, приложился к своей жестяной фляжке, отер губы ладонью. И повторил, в который уже раз за день:

 — Ох, что-то теперь будет.

 — А ты меньше каркай. Нечего беду кликать, придет, так придет, тогда уже и разберемся.  
К доктору Вакула с самого его появления в Диканьке чувства испытывал сложные, двоякие. С одной стороны, тот был учёная голова, да и оправдывал, как ни странно, надежды, если за помощью к нему обращались. Вон, Катерина, жена есаула, уж до чего тяжело ребеночка носила, повитухи в один голос пророчили: не сдюжит, сгорит родами. И когда двое суток не могла от бремени разрешиться, муж уж о гробе хлопотать начал, ни единой мысли о благополучном исходе в голове не держал. Хотел только, чтоб ребеночек на память о любушке остался. А только доктор их как-то вытащил обоих. И мальчишке-богатырю второй год пошёл теперь, и Катерина вскоре совсем оправилась.

Или же нога загноилась у старого Явтуха, такая скверная язва под коленом расползлась, что дух уже от него стал, будто от покойника. И думали, либо ногу отнимут, либо весь, целиком на тот свет отправится. А доктор ухитрился малой кровью обойтись: иссек, прижёг, повязки остро смердящие наложил. Ходил к Явтуху в хату каждый день как себе, ходил-ходил, да и выходил. И на свадьбе-то у Параськи Явтух такого гопака задал, что и парубки иные в коленцах уступили.

Вот только с другой стороны, опустившийся это был человек, сам себя подчистую уничтожающий. И того Вакула никак ему простить не мог: что светлую свою голову и руки золотые по доброй воле терял день за днём, топил в стакане. Будто в яблоке наливном завелась вдруг червоточина, и теперь сгниет оно однажды — непременно сгниет.

 — Дозвольте ж мне все-таки вам отплатить, — долго молчать доктор, увы, не умел, сызнова завел до оскомин надоевшую Вакуле беседу. — У меня ведь, знаете ли, жалованье есть, не бог весь какое, но на обеспеченье хватает. Что если бы, скажем, по двадцать копеек за…

 — Ты меня не обижай. Я ежели решил, так слова не нарушу. Назвал тебя гостем, значит, живи и радуйся. В конце концов, одно дело делаем, стало быть, уже мы с тобой добрые товарищи, — и указав на глубокую глиняную миску, добавил с намёком. — Каша стынет. Василина как увидит, что не ешь, расстроится сильно. Решит: невкусно.

От взгляда поверх очков, трезвого и внимательного, делалось неловко, но отступаться Вакула и правда был не намерен.

***

Работал Вакула обыкновенно без перчаток, паче чаяния с весны по осень. Благо ладони давно загрубели как древесная кора, покрылись мозолями от долгой ковки. В письме тонкой кистью это изрядной помехой становилось, но ведь мазня, пусть даже иконостас для церквушки, по личной просьбе отца Варфоломея — баловство одно, для забавы и отдохновенья, не ей Вакула себя и дочь содержал, не она ему среди соседей почет давно снискала и уважение. А с резьбой мелкой или фигурным стальным кружевом никак в перчатках было не управиться, пока не почувствуешь, как металл дрожит-вибрирует, словно трепещет под инструментом — даже и не суйся, только заготовку попортишь.

Но ежели разум свой кузнец в строгости и дисциплине держит, так оно можно вполне и без перчаток, худого не будет, а ежели нет — ступай прочь от печи. Вакула мудрость эту нехитрую сроду не забывал, но теперь вдруг задумался, засомневался, взаправду помощником дознавателя себя ощутив. Принялся сюжеты всякие в голове осмысливать: а ну как и точно поджег кто-нибудь сарай со злополучным Яковом Петровичем, чтоб нечистому проще было его одолеть? Нечисть-то, известное дело, ни огня, ни хлада лютого не боится, а человек перед ними слаб. Так неужто помогал кто из местных Всаднику проклятущему, чтоб ему пусто было на этом свете, дознавателей столичных извести?

И до того ведь додумался: под каждой личиной бес мерзопакостный начал мерещиться, в каждой улыбке — оскал, а в каждой соседке — ведьма, почище Хавроньи. Наполнилась в глазах Вакулы родная Диканька безжалостными, коварными врагами.

Тут-то он руку себе и окалил щипцами. Вот не иначе же как по глупости.

 — Ну где вы, любезный, осторожность свою потеряли? — мягко упрекал доктор, хлопоча над обожженной кистью с какой-то густой, маслянистой припаркой; смазывал по краям раны, едва-едва касаясь кожи, широкой и ровной полосой. — Глубоко как повредили, шрам останется. Здесь, почти на ребре ладони — шут бы с ним потом, а кабы на сгибе пальцев? Так ведь иные и призвания своего лишаются.

 — Хватит уже надо мной кудахтать. И без тебя все заживет, — ворчал в ответ Вакула, внутренне чувствуя собственную неправоту. — Первый раз, что ли? Причитать теперь над каждой царапиной… Эка невидаль!

Ладони у доктора были теплые, пухлые и мягкие, словно тесто — и у женщин в деревнях таких не увидишь, разве только у барышень — и поглаживали, растирая мазь, до того бережно и осторожно, что захотелось вдруг перехватить чужие пальцы, огладить до самого запястья и просто подержать в руках, нежность эту навек запоминая. Издавна хранил в себе Вакула некий внутренний трепет, почти детский, наивный восторг перед учёными людьми, которым в жизни не доводилось поднимать ничего тяжелее пера или, к примеру, ланцета, перед пальцами их чуткими и глазами умными, и сердцами, к чистому, абсолютному знанию устремленными.

Если художники да писатели-поэты всякие как птички певчие жили, красиво и бесполезно, то учёные мужи, они же целый мир вперёд двигали, постепенно, шаг за шагом труд и хозяйство для каждого упрощали. А доктора из них были самые, пожалуй, важные, потому что со смертью воевать не страшились и столько понимали сокровенного о теле человеческом, и боль могли утолить одной микстурой. И язык, между ними принятый, мудрёный, Вакулу совершенно очаровывал, и все их маленькие крючочки-ножики, работы невероятно тонкой.

Потому ведь и зло пробирало, когда видел лыка не вяжущим и в свинарник на четвереньках вползающим — от любви и веры. Разве же можно так: прекрасное, святое почти в себе искажать, низводить до животного уровня?

 — Поведал бы вам, сколько случаев в моей практике с пустяковой царапины начиналось, да пугать не хочется. Но, уж можете на сей счет не волноваться, я своё дело знаю, а раны, раневая хирургия — это же вообще мой профиль был в институте, я и диссертацию… Впрочем, вам это, пожалуй, неинтересно. Да и к чему теперь вспоминать?  
И повязки холщовые, рыхлые так ловко накладывал: Вакула и не чувствовал ничего, а ровно минуту спустя рука оказалась аккуратно перемотана, ни единого лишнего сгиба на ткани — залюбуешься.

 — Так я разве из пугливых? Или, думаешь, дурак совсем, пенек деревенский, — беззлобно хмыкнул Вакула. — Рассказал бы как-нибудь про практику свою. Всяко лучше причитаний да жалоб бесконечных.

Вскинув голову, доктор обиженно поджал губы, и оттого сразу сделался похож на большого ребенка. И впервые Вакула задумался: а сколько же, по правде, ему лет? Никак не понять было за пьянством да неопрятностью.

Привыкли они с Василиной к доктору буквально за пару дней. Уж Вакула по отечеству, Леопольдычем, стал его окликать порой, как соседа давнего.

***

И Леопольдыч, со своей стороны, пожалуй, здорово к ним привык. Ведь даже когда напоили его на хуторе у сотника за помин души младой сотниковой дочки, так крепко напоили, что будто прокляли: трижды о порог в сенях запинался — переступить не мог — а всё равно пытался, всё равно не в амбар полез, а к Вакуле в хату. От хутора того до Диканьки верст шесть было через лес, не меньше, а после — мимо запруды высохшей, где мельничиха когда-то в воду кинулась. Сплошь гиблые, дурные места. Уж верно, подвез кто на телеге, сам бы Леопольдыч нипочем не добрался.

Враз подскочив со своей лежанки, Вакула сгреб его за воротник и вытолкнул обратно в сени.

 — Чего расшумелся? — зашипел, страшно выпучив глаза, как гусь рассерженный. — И где тебя черти носили столько времени? А раз стемнело уже — там бы, на хуторе, и оставался до утра. Будто не знаешь, как теперь на дорогах ночами опасно и какая нехристь вокруг после заката шарится. Да хоть бы и просто в канаву провалился и шею свернул — по весне бы только нашли, к масленичным гуляньям.

От Леопольдыча крепко тянуло ядрёным самогоном, и был он совершенно невменяем, улыбался словно блаженный и глазами светлыми, бессмысленными хлопал.

 — Друг мой, вы не поверите, какая там приключилась история, — возбужденно затараторил он, в ответ хватаясь за плечо Вакулы. — Какая жалость невероятная… Слишком поздно за мной послали, ничего совсем ничего я не успел сделать, так прямо пану сотнику и сказал: на денек бы раньше. Такая молодая, такая красивая — и убита, убита, в том нет и не может быть сомнений! Страшно, беспощадно изувечена…

 — Ты покричи мне ещё. А ну-ка пойдем на двор теперь.

Леопольдыч уставился на него, запнувшись на полуслове, расстроено и непонимающе, как-то весь поник, потемнел лицом, и только тут Вакула догадался — замерз ведь в пальтишке своём куцем, холода ночами были уже знатные, даром, что до зимы целых две декады оставалось. Даже пускай домчали его на телеге, и под рогожей от ветра сумел укрыться, и согревался из своей фляжки у каждого столба, не мог не продрогнуть.

Похватив с сундука тулуп овчинный, мехом вовнутрь, набросил его Вакула Леопольдычу на спину, а сам так в одной рубахе и остался.

 — На-ка вот, завернись, — и опять подтолкнул к выходу. — Сейчас объяснишь толком, что ж ты там такого увидел — и на печку к себе полезешь. Померла, стало быть, нынче днем?

 — Померла голубушка, земля пухом бренному телу ея, — тонким и ломким голосом отозвался Леопольдыч.

Морок то был или нет, но словно бы увидел Вакула в глазах его горькие, непролитые слёзы.  
На дворе Леопольдыч совсем притих, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на звезды, тяжело вздохнул и нетвердой походкой двинулся к высокой поленнице. Устроился на обтесанном, гладком бревне, кутаясь в тулуп, Вакула терпеливо дожидался рядом, пока начнет. Ночь стояла ясная, луна светила — хоть без лучины за тонкое шитье садись.

Он уже и не злился почти на Леопольдыча за то, что упился вусмерть. Вспомнил молодчиков, что держались у пана сотника на довольствии: они ж попросту со двора не выпускали, пока не опрокинешь с ними отходную, стременную да на посошок. И потом ещё, без названий пару стопочек. Тревожно и тяжко на душе было у Вакулы, и сам он толком не знал, отчего.

 — Завтра, верно, соберут всех у исправника.

 — А какая теперь в том польза? Я одно знаю: человек коли уходит, так уж безвозвратно, и ничего здесь ни искупить, ни поправить, — снова пригубив из фляжки, горько произнес Леопольдыч. — Я потому и пошел когда-то, любезный, в лекари, а не в следователи: чтобы не допускать до непоправимого, а не добиваться, расшибая лоб, справедливости, которой вовсе в мире нет.

 — Хватит тебе пить. Сколько можно-то: пьёшь и пьёшь, и философствовать теперь вот взялся среди ночи. О душе надо думать. Найдут, изведут убийцу, панночка с миром упокоится, а до того ведь, чего доброго, станет по земле скитаться, мести искать, — как о чём-то обыденном заметил Вакула и, помолчав немного, добавил: — И о своей бы душе тебе тоже подумать. Пока совсем, окончательно не пропил.

В один миг вернулся к Леопольдычу весь запал, словно нажал Вакула своими словами на какую-то очень больную мозоль, протоптался по ней двадцатипудовым боровом, ещё и грязи нанес не меряно.

— Как будто может кто-нибудь на основании фактов, а не слепой веры утверждать, что взаправду она существует — душа! — почти выплюнул Леопольдыч, бешено сверкнув в полутьме глазами. — А если даже и существует, то прямо у всех и каждого! Да в чём она состоит вообще, эта самая душа? Разве не в том, что человек создает, приносит в этот мир, словами своими ли, действиями? В трудах его жизни — вот только там, разве что, больше нигде. А ежели так, знай, что нет у меня давно души. Извели, растоптали и в печку бросили. Не о чем думать и беречь, как видишь, нечего.

 — Это в тебе брага сейчас говорит.

 — Это останки мои говорят. Которые до сих пор по земле зачем-то ходят, и о которых плакать никто не будет. Я здесь, среди вас, друг мой, не жил никогда — умер в Петербурге, когда диссертацию мою освистали и списали меня в утиль, в провинцию, с глаз подальше. Я жил, пока пытался доказать всем этим высоколобым идиотам: врачебная мудрость суть постоянное сомнение в своих знаниях и должно верить тому, что видишь, а не тому, что помнишь. Я жил, пока оспаривал «Гиппократов корпус» и галенову нелепую теорию «полезного гноя», пока пытался заставить других перешагнуть старые каноны и двигаться дальше. А теперь я кто?.. Мертвец ходячий да и только. Что тут беречь, о чём заботиться?  
Понимал Вакула из его сбивчивой речи, дай боже, два слова из трех. И ничему из понятого не обрадовался.

 — Раздухарился ты больно, — миролюбиво заметил он, складывая руки на груди. — Но это к утру пройдет. И ерунду говоришь, что плакать никто не будет — вся Диканька слезами умоется, ежели голову сложишь. Я потому тебя, доктор, теперь браню, что первым за гробом пойду, и скорбеть стану горько. А Катьке, есауловой супружнице, что сызнова, говорят, затяжелела, как без твоей подмоги рожать? А Рудому ежели опять спину скрутит? Или Степану? Никак мы без тебя, Леопольдыч, лишку ты хватил, крест вот так на себе поставив.

И дабы ещё чего-нибудь случайно не оборонить, на посмешище себя не выставить, ушёл Вакула тут же в хату. Не мастак он был до бесед задушевных, и утешить товарища в его горестях сроду не умел: даже если в мыслях гладко получалось, с губ слова срывались нелепые, почти грубые и вовсе ничего из необходимого не передающие. А утешить Леопольдыча хотелось, обнять теперь как ребенка и по волосам, вечно взъерошенным, рукой провести: он бы, верно, спьяну и не оттолкнул.

Леопольдыч на печку получасом позже забрался, и гораздо увереннее уже двигался, будто протрезветь успел на свежем воздухе. Вакула крепко спящим притворился, а вскоре и вправду задремал, намаявшись за день.

***

Коли на солцеворот дни стоят сплошь ясные да студеные, и по грудному пути поземка бежит за телегами — тут уж думать нечего, зима будет лютая и снежная, и до самого апреля топить в избе придется до треска, чтобы и горницу прогреть, и сени как-нибудь. Дровами Вакула запасался основательно, под завязку, с расчётом, что, может, в лес и вовсе нельзя станет выбраться. К полудню привели ему со станции трех почтовых кобыл на подковку — дело нехитрое, тут он и с «раной» своей справился, только повязки запачкал.

Леопольдыч с третьими петухами в своём углу, на печи отсыпался, но теперь, пожалуй, должен был уже подняться.

 — …а Марушка говорит: одной никак не можно. Боится, что так старой девой и останется, как Богдана. Ей уже девятнадцать почти, — звучал из подклета тоненький голосок Василины. — Но у Богданы любовь неразделенная, это мне Горпына сказала, она поэтому и не идет ни за кого. Скоро, наверное, уже седой станет и морщинистой, как дьячиха.

 — Так, милая, разве же это много? — весело отвечал ей Леопольдыч, по всему, уже от вчерашних потрясений вполне оправившийся.

 — Ой, а я не знаю. Но много наверное, раз так все говорят. Меня тятя считать научил уже, но до десяти только. Сказал, исполнится мне самой десять, будет учить дальше.

 — Вот у тебя теперь тут ровно девятнадцать лучин лежит. Сама посмотри: много?

 — Да нет, не очень. На ночь столько не хватит.

Сидели оба на лавке у печки, переставив все чугунки за заслонку, Василина снова обстругивала ножом чурок, Леопольдыч плел из соломы куклу, то ли подружку, то ли парубка-жениха для Марушки. И был он снова миролюбив и дружелюбен, и руки не дрожали, и слезы не блестели в глазах, и чтобы он не увидел минувшим днем в хате сотника — забылось, отошло и позади осталось. Не совсем, может быть, но хоть на время.

И обида его собственная, давняя, травившая изнутри долгие годы — и она, вроде бы, меньше сделалась. Или Вакуле просто искренне верить в это хотелось.

Застыв в дверях, безо всяких причин опасаясь лишним шорохом выдать свое присутствие, смотрел он на Леопольдыча и, думалось: вот же она, душа. Пусть не в великом, но в самом, вроде бы, незначительном творении — светит же людям по-прежнему, целое село освещает.

Целый мир для многих и многих.


End file.
